Haru Kotoba no Kazu Kazu
by el Cierto
Summary: A Drabble Fict. Special For GIST 2012. Banyak kata untuk melukiskan musim semi, musim dimana cerita indah di antara Gaara dan Ino dimulai, bersemi atau bahkan patah. Find out inside to know the better :D. Canon. Au. Fanon. OOC


**Drabbles of GaaIno Fanfiction**

**Dedicated for GIST 2012**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fict (c) el Cierto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Hanami-**

Ino sudah tahu ketika ia memutuskan untuk menerima lamaran Gaara, sang Kazekage Sunagakure, ia harus merelakan banyak hal yang disukainya tertinggal di belakang. Bahwa ia harus mendampingi Gaara di Suna, sebuah desa yang kalau ditinjau dari kondisi alamnya, benar-benar berbanding 180 derajat dengan Konoha.

Konoha memiliki empat musim yang cukup teratur setiap tahunnya. Dimana Ino menggigil di antara Desember sampai Februari, menikmati kesejukan musim semi di Maret sampai Mei, hangat hingga panas di Juni sampai Agustus dan kembali sejuk di September sampai November.

Di Konoha pula Ino mengenal bunga, aneka bunga. Ribuan jenis bunga dikenalnya dan kemudian dikaguminya dan dicintainya. Karena iklim dan tanah Konoha memungkinkan ia menanam berbagai jenis bunga tanpa kendala.

Sungguh, Ino mencintai semua yang ada di Konoha, tanah kelahirannya. Ia mencintai alam desanya yang bersahabat dan tentu-tentunya teman-temannya yang dekat. Bagaimana dia dan para sahabatnya menjalani belajar bersama, misi bersama hingga bersantai bersama untuk makan-makan di Yakiniku atau di Ichiraku. Semuanya adalah momen-momen tak terlupakan baginya.

Dan di antara momen-momen itu juga, hanami ada di dalamnya.

Yah. Hanami.

Acara melihat bunga sambil makan-makan di bawah pohon Sakura atau Ume setiap musim semi. Salah satu hal yang sangat disukainya dan ditunggunya setiap tahun.

Tak terkecuali tahun ini.

Tahun di mana ia tak lagi berada di Konoha. Bukan lagi sebagai penduduk Konoha. Karena tahun ini ia menjadi penduduk Suna. Di musim gugur tahun sebelumnya ia menikah dengan Gaara. Dimana permulaan hubungan mereka sendiri adalah musim semi tahun yang sama.

Ya, musim semi seperti menjadi awal dari takdir yang membawanya menjauh dari Konoha yang dicintainya menuju satu sosok yang juga sangat dicintainya, Sabaku no Gaara.

Lalu, apa Ino menyesal?

TIDAK. Jika kau menanyakan hal itu padanya, jawabanya dengan sangat tegas, adalah tidak. Karena memang demikianlah halnya. Menikah dengan Gaara dan pindah bersamanya ke Suna adalah hal terindah bagi Ino karena ia memang benar-benar mencintai Kazekage muda itu. Mencintai dengan segenap hatinya.

Dan rasa itu tak pernah berubah, kalau tidak malah bertambah.

Lalu mengapa Ino sekarang seperti gelisah?

Perlahan wanita muda itu mengelus perutnya yang kini mulai membesar oleh karena usia kandungannya yang menginjak trimester tiga. Sejak awal kehamilannya Ino tak pernah merasakan sindrom-sindrom seperti _morning sick_ ataupun ngidam. Semuanya berjalan biasa saja. Sampai saat ini.

Ya, sampai saat ini!

Karena saat ini, Ino benar-benar ingin ke Konoha. Berhanami. Di bawah pohon Ume dan Sakura yang ada di atas bukit tempat ia biasa mencari bunga ketika ia masih remaja dulu.

Masalahnya, Ino belum bisa mengatakan hal itu pada suaminya, Gaara. Karena suaminya itu sedang di negeri jauh dalam rangka pertemuan tahunan rutin para kage yang tahun ini dihelat di Otogakure. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Temari baru saja memberitahunya bahwa kepulangan Gaara ditunda karena ada beberapa hal tambahan yang dirapatkan.

Dengan demikian, tentu saja _mood_ Ino jadi benar-benar buruk. Seharian dia tidak bisa makan bahkan ia marah-marah saat Temari yang khawatir membawakannya makanan dan menyuruhkan makan.

Ino benar-benar ingin berhanami. Apalagi melihat waktunya yang sudah menginjak akhir Mei, ia tahu tak banyak waktu tersisa. Ia sampai menangis karena takut kalau ia tidak bisa melihat Sakura atau Ume lagi. Sedikit berlebihan berhubung dia sepertinya dikendalikan oleh keadaannya yang tengah berbadan dua.

"Gaara-kun ..." ucap Ino lemah. Pandangannya mengabur saat sosok suami yang sangat dirindukannya kembali hadir di hadapannya setelah hampir seminggu meninggalkannya.

"Ino ... apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kau sampai seperti ini?" Gaara tampak sangat khawatir di samping ekspresi lelahnya yang nyata.

"Aku ingin ke Konoha dan berhanami denganmu, Gaara-kun."

"Ino, tetapi dengan kondisimu sekarang ini aku tak mungkin membawamu bepergian jauh."

"Aku tak mau tahu, aku ingin berhanami sekarang. Jadi bawa aku ke Konoha sekarang juga!"

"Itu tidak mungkin Ino! Kau baru saja pingsan! Tepat saat aku datang dan kau pingsan. Dan kau baru saja siuman sekarang. Kau pasti tidak ingat kan?"

"Aku tak mau tahu, Gaara-kun! Pokoknya aku ingin hanami. Atau akau tak akan bisa makan apapun!" Emosi Ino mulai tinggi lagi.

"Ino ..." Gaara sudah akan menukas ucapan Ino dengan tajam andai saja ia tak ingat bahwa istrinya itu sedang mengandung dan kekeraskepalaan itu kemungkinan besar adalah apa yang dikatakan orang-orang sebagai 'ngidam'.

"Baiklah ... aku akan segera memerintahkan untuk menyiapkan kereta."

"Oh ... Gaara-kun! Daisuki ..." Ino yang semula mendung dan lemas, mendadak ceria kembali dan bahkan segera memeluk Gaara dan menciumi pria itu dengan penuh semangat.

Gaara sampai salah tingkah sendiri menghadapi sang istri yang kini tampak sangat senang karena permintaannya terkabulkan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**New Days**

Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata tampak berdiri canggung di depan sebuah gerbang sekolah yang besar dan kokoh bertuliskan 'Konoha High School' pada bagian atasnya.

Pemuda itu tampak enggang melangkahkah kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolah dan memilih untuk berdiri kaku dan menatap tanpa ekspresi, tak sedikitpun mengacuhkan tatapan aneh yang dilontarkan anak-anak sebayanya juga kikikan-kikikan anak perempuan yang ia tahu merujuk pada wujud fisiknya.

Jangan salahkan Gaara. Meski ekspresinya datar tak terbaca, tapi secara keseluruhan nilai penampilan fisiknya, pada rentang skor 0 s/d 10 maka ia mendapat skor 9. Dan itu berarti Gaara memang bukan pemuda biasa.

Dengan rambut merah bata yang dipotong pendek dengan ujung-ujung mencuat di sana-sini dan poni yang sebagian jatuh di dahi putihnya, kulit yang putih bersih, sepasang mata tajam dan jernih sewarna _turquoise_, hidung mancung, tulang pipi yang ramping, garis rahang yang kokoh dan bibir penuh yang proporsional serta proporsi tubuh yang tinggi atletis, tak pelak membuat orang-orang mengamini keelokan wujud fisik seorang Sabaku no Gaara.

Sayangnya Gaara adalah tipikal orang yang kurang pandai bersosialisasi. Apalagi kalau harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru seperti saat ini.

Pemuda yang terpaksa pindah ke Konoha karena ayahnya yang dpindah-tugaskan itu harus rela meninggalkan sekolahnya di Suna untuk pindah ke Konoha tepat pada tahun keduanya di SMA.

Gaara menarik napas panjang. Ia ingin pulang. Entah mengapa ia mendadak tidak berminat memasuki sekolah yang dipilihkan ayahnya untuknya itu. Tidak perduli meskipun ayahnya mengatakan padanya bahwa sekolah di hadapannya sekarang adalah sekolah paling elit dan bonafit di Negara Api.

"Aku harus pulang," gumam Gaara dan ia berbalik untuk pergi. Namun sayangnya, belum sampai dia melangkah seseorang tiba-tiba menyeretnya masuk. Memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Hei! Kau ini siapa?"

Orang yang seenaknya menyeret Gaara itu adalah seorang gadis bertubuh sekepala lebih pendek daripada Gaara. Dan bohong jika Gaara tidak menyebutnya sebagai gadis cantik.

"Aku Ino! Yamanaka Ino, Ketua Komisi Disiplin Sekolah."

"Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Tidak bisa! Hari ini adalah hari pertama tahun ajaran baru. Hari baru. Dan kau sepertinya murid baru, jadi aku tak bisa melepasmu. Aku tak ingin ada masalah pada hari baru ini. Jadi, daripada kau berdiri kaku di sana seperti patung dan mengganggu kelancaran lalu lintas siswa, sebaiknya kubawa kau menghadap _Principal _Minato," cerocos Ino panjang lebar yang sukses membuat Gaara menyimpulkan bahwa ibu gadis bernama Ino ini pasti ngidam burung betet saat hamil dia.

"Oke. Terserah. Tapi tidak harus memegangiku begini kan?"

Ino melepaskan pegangannya dengan segera dan menatap kesal. "Hei! Kau itu harusnya senang bisa digandeng oleh salah satu primadona sekolah sepertiku. Kau tahu, di sekolah ini cowok-cowok harus bermimpi agar bisa kugandeng!" Seharusnya itu bernada sombong, namun Ino mengucapkannya dengan begitu enteng. Dan sejujurnya Gaara tak meragukan perkataan gadis itu melihat wujud fisik Ino yang memang seperti tak bercela.

"Aa, soo ..." Gaara menutup mulut dengan salah satu punggung tangan kanannya karena jujur saja ia menjadi geli melihat ekspresi Ino yang seharusnya tampak pongah namun malah jadi lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kau sepertinya meremehkanku, anak baru!"

"Ah, tidak juga."

"Siapa namamu?" Ino mendadak berekspresi serius.

"Gaara, Sabaku Gaara. Ada apa?"

Ino tak menjawab dan malah merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan PDA seukuran telapak tangannya dan menuliskan nama Gaara di sana. "Oke, ruang Principal Minato ada di sana!" Ino menunjuk satu ruang berpintu coklat terang dengan plat PRINCIPAL pada atasnya.

Gaara mengangguk meskipun ia merasa agak aneh dengan perubahan sikap Ino yang tiba-tiba jadi formal sekali.

"Dan satu lagi, kau mendapat minus 10 poin karena melecehkan Ketua Komisi Disiplin Sekolah!"

"Ha? Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"Jelas sekali tadi kan?"

"Apanya yang jelas?"

"Pertama, kau berdiri di depan gerbang dan mengganggu kelancaran arus masuk. Kedua, kau bersikap tidak sopan pada Ketua Komisi Disiplin Sekolah! Ketiga ..."

"Hmmpphh ..."

Gaara tak tahan lagi dengan celotehan Ino yang menurutnya tak berdasar itu. Ia tak perduli dengan minus poin atau apapun namanya. Karena itu ia membungkam mulut gadis itu dengan satu-satunya cara yang dengan begitu saja terlintas saat dilihatnya bibir ber-_lipgloss_ _rose_ lembut bergerak-gerak, menciumnya.

Ya. Gaara menciumnya.

Yamanaka Ino, sang Ketua Komisi Disiplin Sekolah.

Tepat di bibir indahnya. Tepat di hari pertama ia masuk sekolah.

Jadi, bagaimana hari-hari baru Gaara di sekolah itu akan berjalan?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Wind**

"Hei, kenapa ada apa denganmu?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba saat pagi itu ia dan Ino sedang menunggu di halte bis untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Ada apa denganku? Maksudmu?"

"Kau menekuk wajahmu sedari tadi," sahut Gaara singkat tanpa menoleh.

Ino mendengus kecil. "Apa-apaan itu dengan 'menekuk wajah'? Kau ini tidak sopan pada wanita, Gaara!"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Ino tak segera menjawab melainkan menatapa untuk beberapa saat sosok pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya itu. Sosok istimewa yang hampir setahun ini selalu menemaninya, sebagai kekasih sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Tumben kau perhatian."

"..." Gaara tak menyahut.

"Aku sedang memikirkan angin."

"Hah?" Spontan Gaara menoleh. Merasa ia salah dengar. "Angin?"

Ino mengangguk dan jelas ia sedikit tampak geli dengan ekspresi kaget Gaara.

"Angin perubahan, maksudku."

"Ha! Apa-apaan istilahmu itu!"

"Aku tahu soal pengumuman beasiswa itu, Gaara. Dan aku tahu kau sangat tertarik. Dan kemungkinan besar kau akan mendapatkannya."

Gaara benar-benar menoleh kali ini. Ditatapnya gadisnya itu dengan sorot mata sedikit terkejut. Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang yang tidak mudah mengekspresikan diri bahkan hanya lewat pandangan mata sekalipun.

"Kau tahu soal itu?"

"Tentu saja. Jadi, kau sudah mendaftar?"

Gaara tak menyahut.

"Jadi benar. Kau akan pergi, sebentar lagi, ne, Gaara."

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ikut."

"Apa maksudmu? Beasiswa itu hanya untuk jenius Fisika sepertimu! Jangan meledekku."

"Tidak. Tapi dengan negara tujuan yang sama, ada beasiswa untuk desain grafis juga."

"Huh? Yang benar?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Jadi, kau mau kan?"

"Aku mau, tapi belum tentu bisa kan? Aku merasa belum terlalu bisa di bidang itu. Dan lagipula aku mungkin tak bisa pergi terlalu jauh. Kasihan ayahku." Ino memang hanya tinggal dengan ayahnya.

"Aa, jadi kau tak akan memanfaatkan tawaran itu?"

"Aku ingin, Gaara. Dengan begitu kita bisa terus bersama. Tapi, kau tahu kan? Aku tak bisa meninggalkan ayahku begitu saja. Dia tinggal satu-satunya orang tua yang aku punya."

"Kau lupa kalau aku juga sudah tak punya ibu."

"Tapi berbeda. Ayahmu masih mempunyai Kankurou dan Temari jika kau ke luar negeri."

Gaara menghela napas. "Ya, aku tahu ..."

"Gaara ... kau ... aku ... Bagaimana dengan kita nantinya?"

"_Marry me!_"

Dua kata itu terucap begitu saja dari mulut Gaara. Sukses membuat Ino terkejut luar biasa.

"Kau? Kau bercanda ya? Gila!"

"Aku serius, Ino. Kita sudah 18 tahun. Sebentar lagi kita tamat SMA. Dan aku tak ingin kau berpaling pada orang lain saat aku tak ada di dekatmu."

"Aku tahu. Hei! Aku tak akan semudah itu berpaling, kecuali kau sendiri yang memulai."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Di sana banyak cewek pirang bermata biru juga!"

"Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Kau pernah bilang kau menyukai rambut pirang dan mata biruku kan? Jadi kalau di sana ..."

"Bodoh!" tukas Gaara cepat sambil mengacak puncak kepala berurai pirang Ino.

"Tapi ... kan benar begitu."

"Hei! Aku nggak menyukaimu karena itu saja."

Ino terbeliak. "He? Jadi kau suka padaku karena apa?"

"Aku tak tahu."

"Ih, kok gitu sih!"

"Masalahnya aku sendiri masih belum mengerti kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu, Ino-chan!"

"Ahhh! Dasar Gaara! Aku benci padamu!" Ino mencebik kesal dan mendorong lengan Gaara, berlagak marah.

"Benar-benar cinta, 'kan?"

"GR!" Ino menjulurkan lidah.

"Sudahlah! Bisnya sudah datang itu!"

"Huh! Mengalihkan pembicaraan!" sungut Ino.

Keduanya lalu naik bis yang beberapa saat kemudian berhenti di depan mereka. Di dalam bisa mereka memilih tempat duduk di barisan tengah, dengan Ino yang dekat jendela dan Gaara tepat di sampingnya.

"Angin benar-benar bertiup kencang pagi ini," gumam Ino saat bis mulai berjalan dan dilihatnya guguran kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura dan Ume diterbangkan angin, membentuk seperti ombak berwarna merah muda dan putih.

"Cuaca sedikit berbeda kali ini, Ino. Harusnya kau membawa jaket," kata Gaara sambil merangkul pundak Ino dengan lembut.

Ino menoleh pada kekasihnya itu. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Tak apa. Ini toh musim semi, tak sedingin musim dingin."

"Tapi dengan angin seperti saat ini, membuat orang mudah flu. Apalagi kau suka sekali beraktivitas di luar ruangan."

"Iya deh. Besok aku akan memakai jaket. Kau puas?" Ino memutar manik _aquamarine_-nya. Kalau Gaara mulai kumat _care_-nya, dia bisa jadi seperti emak-emak. Tentu saja hanya kepadanya seorang dia bersikap begitu. Dan itu membuatnya tersanjung.

"Bagus!" Gaara tersenyum dan tahu-tahu kepalanya menunduk dan mengecup bibir Ino sekilas.

"Gaara! Kau nakal!" seru Ino yang merasa telah 'kecolongan', menepuk keras lengan atas pemuda itu.

Gaara hanya tertawa. Ia memang tak bisa tidak menyentuh Ino, meski hanya dengan sebuah kecupan ringan yang secepat kilat, saat ia berada dekat sekali dengan gadis itu.

Ia mulai berpikir akan bagaimana perasaannya saat nanti ia jauh dari gadis itu. _Ah ... _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Tea**

"Acara Minum Teh?" Kedua alis pirang Ino ikut naik seiring dengan nada ucapannya yang sedikit meninggi. Jelas sekali gadis itu tidak begitu suka akan rencana sang kekasih.

Gaara mengangguk. "Kau tidak bisa?"

"Hufft! Bukannya gitu sih, tapi ... aduh ... kau tahu kan Gaara. Aku lahir dan besar di Inggris. Dan di sana, meski ada minum teh setiap sore, tapi beda sekali dengan di sini. Oh, membayangkannya saja aku sudah ngeri."

Gaara tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum geli pada Ino yang memasang mimik seperti orang frustasi itu.

"Hei, ada aku. Kenapa kau begitu cemas? Lagipula keluargaku tak akan mengulitimu hanya karena kau tak bisa menyeduh teh ala negeri ini."

Ino menatap Gaara dengan keraguan tingkat tinggi. Ia sudah _browsing_ di internet tentang upacara minum teh tradisional ala Jepang. Tipikal acara minum teh yang akan dilakukan oleh keluarga Gaara yang memang salah seorang bangsawan yang masih teguh memegang tradisi semodern apapun gaya hidup mereka.

"Kalau kedua orang tuamu juga kakek nenekmu memutuskan bahwa aku tak pantas menjadi keluarga Sabaku karena aku nggak bisa menyiapkan teh ala kalian, bagaimana?"

"Hn? Jadi itu yang kau khawatirkan? Ah ... Ino." Gaara mengelus kepala gadisnya itu dengan sayang. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, nggak ada satu pun atau seorang pun yang akan mengubah pandanganku tentangmu. Itu sudah final dan tak perduli kau bisa menyiapkan teh atau tidak, kau akan tetap kunikahi."

"Benarkah?" Ino mau tak mau _blushing _akut. Kata-kata Gaara terdengar begitu lugas, tetapi tetap saja sukses melambungkannya.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak kenapa aku mengikatmu dengan cincin itu, ne? Dan untuk apa juga aku susah-susah ke London hanya untuk menjemput kau yang ngambek?" Gaara tersenyum simpul.

"Gaara!" Ino memukul lengan pria itu dengan sedikit keras, tetapi tentu saja tak menimbulkan efek apapun pada lengan kekar sang pemilik surai merah bata itu.

"Sudahlah. Bersiaplah. Kenakan kimonomu dengan baik dan sebentar lagi kita akan ke rumah besar." Rumah besar adalah istilah yang digunakan Gaara untuk tempat tinggal keluarganya, di mana kedua orang tua dan kakek-neneknya serta saudara-saudaranya tinggal. Karena sebenarnya Gaara sendiri sudah tinggal mandiri di apartemen yang dekat dengan kampus tempatnya kuliah. Di apartemen itu jugalah saat ini keduanya sedang berada.

"Ah, Gaara! Tetap saja aku benar-benar gugup."

"Tak ada yang perlu dipikirkan Ino. Apa semua yang telah aku lakukan masih tidak meyakinkanmu?"

Ino mengibaskan tangan sambil tersenyum. "Aaah ... Gaara!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Mochi**

"Apa itu?" Gaara menatap curiga pada kotak berukuran kecil yang dibawa Ino dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Uhmm ... Mochi, Sakuramochi tepatnya."

"Mochi?"

"Iya. Jangan bilang kau tak tahu apa itu Mochi, Gaara!"

"Aku tahu. Naruto pernah menyebutkannya. Itu biasa dimakan saat musim semi kan?"

"Tidak juga, tetapi kalau sakuramochi, memang cenderung begitu. Dulu asalnya hanya dimakan pas Hinamatsuri saja. Tapi sekarang bisa kapan saja sih. Kau mau coba? Ini enak. Lihat, tampilannya saja cantik dan menggiurkan," tawar Ino pada pria yang belum lama menikahinya itu.

Sang Kazekage muda perlahan mendekat dan menatap kian aneh pada bentuk-bentuk bulat sakuramochi yang dihiasi daun sakura di atasnya.

"Itu manis?"

"Tentu saja. tetapi tidak terlalu manis kok."

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka yokan, 'kan, Ino?"

"Hei, ini beda banget lagi sama yokan." Ino memutar mata.

"Tapi sama-sama manis." Ekspresi Gaara sekarang sudah seperti anak kecil yang dipaksa makan sayur yang tidak disukainya.

"Ne, Gaara-kun! Ini kan musim semi. Meski di Suna ini tetap saja panas dan tidak ada pohon Sakura atau Ume, tetapi setidaknya bisa 'kan menikmati makanan khas musim semi?"

"..." Gaara hanya menatap kosong pada bulatan-bulatan mochi yang bertahta dengan cantiknya di kotak yang dibuka Ino.

Ino menggelengkan kepala, merasa geli sekali akan sikap sang suaminya yang tampan itu. "Sekarang, buka mulutmu, sayang! Aa ..."

Dan ajaibnya, Gaara membuka mulutnya, mungkin terhipnotis oleh cara Ino memanggilnya. Maka masuklah satu buah mochi dengan mulusnya ke dalam mulut sang Kazekage, yang kemudian jelas sekali segera berwajah aneh: campuran antara kaget dan tak suka dan seperti mau memuntahkan makanan yang ada di mulutnya tapi merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan sang istri. Terintimidasi? Oh, apa kata dunia jika mereka tahu seorang Sabaku Gaara, Kazekage Sunagakure, bisa terintimidasi oleh sosok istrinya yang notabene bertubuh lebih mungil dan lembut itu?

"Ne, gimana? Nggak buruk kan?"

"Aku menelannya." Gaara berkata seperti seorang yang baru selamat dari tenggelam.

Ino terkikik geli. Gaara sungguh tampak lucu. Tapi ia jadi kasihan juga melihat suaminya itu tampak lemas hanya karena aksinya menjejalkan mochi ke dalam mulutnya begitu saja.

"Oke, karena kau sudah mau memakan mochi ini aku punya satu hadiah untukmu."

"Hadiah?" Gaara menatap Ino heran sementara istrinya itu mendekat ke arahnya.

Gaara sudah bersiaga kalau-kalau Ino akan memasukkan mochi lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya saat tahu-tahu sesuatu yang hangat menyapu bibirnya. Begitu lembutnya sampai ia terpana.

Ino menciumnya.

Dan segera, refleks Gaara sebagai seorang pria normal pun muncul. Ciuman sang istri yang semula hanya kecupan singkat itu segera disambutnya dan dibalasnya dengan lebih intens sehingga pada akhirnya kedua saling berpelukan erat dengan bibir saling bertautan untuk beberapa lama.

Ada rasa mochi terkecap oleh lidah masing-masing.

Manisnya ...

**:::FIN:::**

**.**

**A/N : Sebenarnya mau bikin 7 drabel sekaligus tapi karena waktu yang ada nggak cukup, jadi inilah yang bisa el publish. Inipun mungkin gajebo, aneh, ga mutu dan penuh tebaran typo dan apalah itu yang jelek-jelek coz el nggak sempat re-read dan edit. Be smooth ne, minna-san. Mind to R n R****. Arigatou na ^_^**


End file.
